


In Love

by BlueTeamSucks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Game Night, M/M, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeamSucks/pseuds/BlueTeamSucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash quietly giggled at North's horrified expression as his screen went black for the fourth time. The Mother of Invention's heating was broken, so they were all huddled together in piles of blankets and pillows to escape the freezing cold of space, while having a Mario Kart tournament. Wash had never been good at video games and had been eliminated in the second round, (thankfully) after Wyoming. Now it was down to North, South, and York in Grumble Volcano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love

Wash quietly giggled at North's horrified expression as his screen went black for the fourth time. The Mother of Invention's heating was broken, so they were all huddled together in piles of blankets and pillows to escape the freezing cold of space, while having a Mario Kart tournament. Wash had never been good at video games and had been eliminated in the second round, (thankfully) after Wyoming. Now it was down to North, South, and York in Grumble Volcano.

Maine watched from the couch, looking amused as South swore at her remote. Connie leaned against him, covered in blankets, her eyelids drooping despite all the frantic yelling. Wyoming had his chin in his hands and he would occasionally sip at his tea, which had been cold for awhile now. Carolina sat behind York, seeming annoyed. She had just gotten kicked out of the round before the current one. Florida watched happily from a spot on the floor.

"Come on, come on!" York screamed in frustration as South threw her hands up in victory. She had just passed the finish line and was in first place. Peach danced happily on the screen.

North leaned forward as the finish line came on screen. York's character was just behind him. "Ha! I'm gonna win!"

York was silent for a moment, then his face lit up with glee. "No, you're not! Blue shell, bitch!"

North stared with wide eyes and a slack jaw as Luigi exploded just before the end of the race. York and two other AI passed him before he could finish the race.

As York and South set up the final race, North sat down next to Wash, his shoulders slumped. "That sucked."

"Hey, at least you weren't as bad as me," Wash laughed. North stared at him with a funny expression. Wash raised an eyebrow at the look. "What?"

North seemed to come back to reality and he softly smiled and shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Alright, man. Hey, Rainbow Road is starting, this should be good. I could never even do this track." Wash turned his attention to the screen, trying to ignore the lingering stare that North gave him as he looked away.

The numbers counted down on the screen. York got the boost and South didn't, leaving her with a disadvantage. They raced for about a minute with no faults, then South fell off. She screamed curse words as York giggled hysterically. It wasn't long before he too became a fiery ball falling to Earth, though.

"Hey, Wash? Can I... Talk to you about something?" North whispered quietly into his ear. Wash turned back to North and gave him an encouraging smile and a nod.

North looked pale and nervous. Wash distantly wondered what could be serious enough to make the calm and easygoing North shaky. "Yeah? Is everything okay, buddy?" Wash frowned slightly, butterflies coming to life in his stomach.

North nodded quickly. "Everything's fine. I just... I've wanted to tell you for a long time now and I didn't know how, so I didn't say anything and South and York would tease me and oh God, I'm rambling."

"No, dude. You're fine. You can tell me anything," Wash grinned, even though he was racking his brain for possibilities.

When Wash smiled, North gave him an awestruck look. "Wash, I'm in love with you."

Wash froze and looked up at North. He seemed ready to throw up and he was carefully watching Wash's face for a reaction. Everyone else was screaming as York and South raced, but Wash could barely hear them over his pounding heart.

North, the guy he had looked up to and crushed on ever since his first day as a confused newbie, was in love with _him_? He was hopelessly in love with the older Freelancer and Maine had been sure to let him know how painfully obvious it was.

"Wash? You should probably say something. I kind of just confessed my deepest feelings to you," North raised an eyebrow expectantly.

Wash responded by grabbing North by the shirt and pulling him into a kiss. North jumped at the sudden movement, but Wash could feel his small smile against his lips. North smelled like soap and his stubble scratched against Wash's face as their lips moved together. Wash moved his hands to North's hips and he leaned forward against him.

They pulled away, both of their cheeks flushed. Wash sat back and gave North a breathless smile. Suddenly, Wash realized how quiet it was in the once noisy room. He turned around to the shocked faces of the other Freelancers.

York had been in the middle of celebrating and Carolina was on his back, both of their mouths were hanging open. South was starting to grin as she realized what was going on. Flowers had fallen asleep on the floor and Wyoming looked just as board as he had before. Maine was giving Wash a smug look. Connie rubbed at her eyes to make sure that she wasn't seeing things.

"Holy..." York gave North an amazed stare.

"Well, absolutely none of us could see that coming. What a surprise." Wyoming rolled his eyes, then went back to scrolling on his phone.

South snickered. "Seriously, you could've cut the tension there with a knife. Still could. Wash, please get off North's lap or go get a room."

Wash shrugged. "Alright." He stood up, ignoring his foot, which had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago. He offered North his hand and pulled him up. He led the shocked North out of the room and just before he shut the door, Wash waved. "Bye."


End file.
